ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandy/Quotes
"No mercy" (Mandy's battle cry) *"I feel the need, the need for bleed." (Mandy's other battle cry) *"I'm not perky." *"Remind me, were you this slow before?" (Mandy quoting Ryuko Matoi) *"Force me to be nice or else I will rip your heart out and I will let Grim to reap the soul of yours, butt monkey!" *"Billy is...ummm...acting like an angry butt monkey of course. Mmmmmhmmm, you know, Pearl, I hate to break it to you but Billy is the idiot and the opposite of me. So yeah, I'm not like the other girl here. I am the most eviliest genius you ever met. Merciless, cynical, cruel. And also, gloomy. I can't even smile." *"I HATE RETRO CARTOONS!" *"Stop saying it is a phase." *"If you say that it's a phase, you will met your demise for all eternity." *"Lounging, the only idea I really love." *"Well, she needs an attitude adjustment. That's what she really likes!" *"I'm gonna open up my own personal can of Powerpuff on you two." *"No thank you." *"Ummm, I think I need to go...take a shower." *"Wait a minute, I'm the real Mandy. I thought I was kidding. Totally Spies! Mandy or the blonde Mandy? I was wrong." *"I hate all of you." *"I don't care." *"Wake me up when I care." *"Do you want to meet your demise?" *"My style is that I hate everything, especially new kids." *"I like to feed Kimiko. That's why I kinda like her." *"I hate cats but I like Kimiko." *"Whatever." *"You can't force me to be nice to me or else..." *"What's your pleasure, madame?" *"I hated it when it happens!" *"Wow, I didn't knew he could scream like that!" *"Someday, you will all pay." *"You're such a brain-boiling black widow." *"There is a mess of dismembered frat boys, satanic rituals, and liquified cerebum." *"Mac? What are you doing? And why are you holding...a scythe?" *"It is not enough to succeed, others must fail!" *"I don't care, stupid." (Mandy insulting Billy) *"I don't play nice." *"Dee Dee, it's okay. I'm your friend. I'm doing nice things for you." *"Have people really become this stupid?" *"You know what thing do I hate?" *"You know what's the worst thing in history?" *"I hate onions." *"Welcome to the graveyard party, madame." *"There's no turning back now!" *"Poor Rhonda. Always wants Juniper's boyfriends. But remember if you kiss, I'll tell." *"Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. *"Hey Phoebe! I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss!" *"If only she could see how guilty you look..." *"I'll ask you if you wanted to come into the graveyard with me so we can dance with each other." *"Scared yet? You will be." *"Telekinesis... thought to be the ability to move... or to cause changes... in objects... by force of the mind...?" *"Here it is, the Supernatural Power Encyclopedia, the guide of supernatural and magical powers." *"Having any fun yet?" *"Felicity changed her mind. If she wanted to be evil, you'll be afraid." *"Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine!" *"Fine, I'll be there...if you want." *"I asked you if you wanted to go to a graveyard party so we can trick-or-treat." *"What is it, Billy?" *"The one who is a perky goth who enjoys all the cute and spooky stuff and the other a nerdy boy who is always smart?" *"Hmmm...I wonder what are they doing?" *"Felicity, you need to read some Nancy Drool novels which I like with me and Toby, you will have a deal with me and you will must have a science test for tomorrow at my school, at Wednesday. Got it?" *"Back off, or I'll make you back off!" *"Fun fact about wasps. They have no taste for the undead. Not that a sting would dome any damage, it's just... tonight's special. I wanted to look my best for you." *"I rather be happy." Category:Quotes